Kamen Rider Descend
by Kendric
Summary: Somewhere in our world, Reitsurugi Kisuke and Morishita Souma gets their fate caught up with Renee. As she entrusts Kisuke with the 'Descendriver', Kisuke & his companions would find themselves on a journey that they could never ever forget. Traversing through all original rider worlds, thus fulfilling the catchphrase of this series - "Inherit the bonds, Transcending time & space!"
1. Prologue - Beginnings & Affinities

**[Location: Foundation X's Utopia Institute]**

* * *

In the core of Foundation X's stronghold, where SOLU research was vigorously conducted, Foundation X's team of scientists slogged their guts out day and night to create the next generation of the SOLU life form.

The scientists had not known just how long have time passed, but they know, time was going to be a standstill to them.

One of them keenly fixed their sight on one of the large, bio-filled pods upon typing in and executing the final codes of sequence for completion.

"Chief! The final adjustments of Solu Mark-III have been finally completed!"

Chief scientist walked over to peer at the research console, cross-checking for any errors that might have been overlooked.

"That will do. We shall commence the cross-scan with Solu-Mark II, to ensure that the Mark-III is imbued with emotion capabilities and a complete humane intellect"

"Roger!", upon acknowledging his superior's order, the scientist walked towards the Solu command console.

***LIGHTS OUT***

The entire lab entered complete darkness, followed by the wailing of the emergency siren before the entire lab swirled with the siren's crimson light.

***Unknown Rider's Rider System: DOUBLE FORM RIDE! BEAST! GATACK!***

Camouflaged under the cloaks of invisibility with the powers of Beast, the enigmatic assasin materialized Gatack's clock-up zecter where it docked itself onto the rider belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

"Uwarrgh!", one of the scientists cried in a flash of pain as the silent fast silhouette slashed through his abdominals.

"Intruder Alert! Shut down the Solu Systems. Now!", the Chief Scientist shouted in command.

However the unknown intruder's blinding speed zoomed past another couple of scientist who fell to the floor in split bodies.

It was clearly beyond the Chief Scientist's reflex to do anything, knowing that the unknown hostile has not a single intention of slowing down.

**Rider Cutting!**

The hostile shadow finally revealed himself from the cloak of invisibility.

Revealed to be clad in a general color of aquamarine-blue, the rider's armor bore a violet signal-pointer on the center forehead of the helmet, with both sides of the helmet's extending from the signal-pointer across the cranium until it protruded a little from the hind of the helmet, resembling a cross between Psyga and DiEnd in shape.

While the assassin closed up on the Chief scientist for the kill, it was only then could the Chief Scientist catch his faint glance of the assasin prior to his swift demise.

"**You**..! It _cannot be_..!", having said his last words, the unknown rider cut his body into half.

* * *

Standing in midst of the pool of corpses of the Foundation X's research scientists, the rider calmly approached the Solu Command Console.

**BEEP! Psssttt….**

Reacting to the console's control, the bio-pod that contained Solu Mark-III discharged all the gaseous substances, and liquids flowed out through the micro aqueduct.

From the bio-pod, a frail figure collapsed from the absence of the liquid submersion.

The rider walked to the front of the figure, extending his right hand and the gesture to help her up.

"_Who… __are __you_?", Solu Mark-III asked in a weak and faint tone

"My identity is of no concern. Here-", the rider hits a hidden switch on the wall, as one of the floor tiles slightly elevates and slides aside.

Within the cavity of the wall, several artifacts could be seen - A black cloak; A satchel that seems to contains something; A bracelet with golden trimmings surrounding a core that encased a myriad of jewel colors; and lastly a pile of pocket-sized tiny tomes that were covered in brown-leather skin with a key-lock that bore an emblem which varied from one another.

"I have been waiting for you to awake all these while...", the rider donned on the black cloak for her.

Fixating his sight on her face- such expressive, watery eyes with perfectly sculptured facial shape and prominently stream-lined nose bridge.

Every time one set its eyes on her, it was always a beautiful sight to behold.

"_Aurora nee-san_...", he whispered lightly.

Even for him who has knew nearly everything, it still never failed to impress him to see how the Solu Technology had regained her back to life; in that same, exact appearance. Just like how she has always looked as far as he had remembered.

While reminiscence of fleeting memories took complete occupation of his mind for a minute or two, the girl grew a tad uneasy at the rider's frozen gaze at herself.

Breaking the awkward silence, she spoke out to him, "_Umm... you..._"

When he became aware of the awkwardness in the air between them, he flustered a little before regaining his stern composure, "M-my apologies! It's nothing..."

He took the bracelet and handed it into her hands, "Here, put on the bracelet. Take the satchel along with everything and travel to the other world to find the _Affinity_."

"Affinity...?", Solu-Mark III asked, clueless about everything around her.

"Once I send you through the next world-", pausing himself to open the portal, the mysterious rider held a tome that was similar to the ones given to Solu Mark-III.

"-you shall find the Affinity over there, which he would travel across every Rider World with you, finding the answer to your existence…"

The Rider flipped open the lock of the pocket-sized tome to reveal a book of blank pages, lifting it up high as he raised his arms vertical straight.

The tome levitated on its own, while immense light began to pour out from the open, blank pages of the tome, enveloping Solu Mark-III and the Rider.

"Go forth, and seek the answers to your journey.", stood still in his place, he ushered her in expression of being unable to accompany her on the embarkation of her journey.

The fair maiden nodded her head and turned away, strolling towards another end of the light tunnel, before she finally faded away from the Rider's sight...

Looking on at the distant end of the tunnel and her fading trace, with resolute voice he told himself in his mind, "Even if I had to defy him, I have to let you go. At a chance for the future of the worlds to be saved, so that our tragedies from the future would never have to happen again from the flows of histories that shall be changed."

Walking away from the disappeared light portal of dimension, he uttered his last words as he fled from the scene, "I am sorry, Aurora nee-san, please forgive me..."

* * *

**Author's Note (1) : Not to be confused as the entire chapter 1, the prologue is intentionally divided away from the actual first chapter to prepare the plot for chapter 1.**

Solely for the prologue alone, what we have here is a mysterious rider who snatched the enigmatic lady who was the Mark-III of the Solu (Two generations more advanced than Nadeshiko, mind you!).

It is known that Solu-I took the shape of a living person - the real Nadeshiko from Ryusei's former high school. Where Solu-III went just the opposite - Where an actual deceased person went the other way around to resurrect with the Solu's highly meta-morphing nature as a medium of revival.  
  
**With everything at its extreme stage of infancy here, there would be more to come that would gradually reveal insights about the mysterious rider and his intentions, the true nature and hierarchy of the "X-Organization" ; Namely the widely known Foundation-X, and a newly revealed, masterful, elitist circle within- the Utopia-X! Lastly, not to left out Solu-III and the historic background behind 'Aurora' when she traveled across the rider worlds.**


	2. Episode 1 - Encounter! Affinity of Hope

**[Location: Home World]**

* * *

Reitsurugi Kisuke, 24, is an ordinary human just like anyone else.

However, Kisuke just had this hunch that something will change his life, at a point not far from now.

He peers into the glass with his left eye, wiping the glass clean with the cloth all this while pondering it to himself.

**KISUKE!**

Kisuke's colleague came shouting as he rushed into the pantry.

"Kisuke, we have to pace up! Food & beverage orders are piling up from the passengers on the plane. Geez, life as an air steward ain't easy for us huh", Kisuke's colleague, Souma Morishita lamented.

"Well, we can't help it, that's all part of the job isn't it?", Kisuke dried his wet hands with a cloth. Hurriedly, he pushed the tray full of passenger's drink and food and went into the passenger cabin.

Right now the plane is en route back to Japan after a pull-over at Singapore from Brazil, the plane cruised stably in the air, as the plane gradually entered a heavy raincloud area.

The captain of the plane began to look keenly into the front as multitude of clouds that obscured his sight passed through his view.

"Notify the entire crew and passengers that we might face flight course difficulty", the captain instructed his assistant partner.

"Why, captain? What did you see?", the assistant curiously inquired.

"Look, that descending streak of light above the cloud at our 2'o clock direction", the assistant-captain squinted his miniscule eye into the direction to see what was ahead, only to catch sight of the streaking light that the captain was referring to.

"Captain! The plane would collide with the meteor at its current course, we must shift course immediately!"

All the while the assistant-captain attempted to pin down his anxiety, as the captain acknowledges his suggestion.

* * *

*In-Flight Announcement System: "**Attention!** _We are currently undergoing a re-course; As such we might face heavy turbulence and a delay in ETA of destination. We hereby sincerely requests for your understanding and cooperation, thank you_."*

* * *

"Aww shucks! Longer flight time, over-time work for us, I don't think I like this…", Souma whined in disappointment.

"Well Souma-", looking down at him with a gentle smile on the face.

"-these are all parts and parcels of work isn't it? It's not the first time that we have encountered such situations."

Going through what he has said to Souma, Kisuke noticed something amiss.

"Souma, talking about first time, don't you think it's weird that we are experiencing flight emergencies for the first time on a course from Singapore to Japan? As far as this flight course is concerned, the plane haven't encountered any major difficulties during our three years of service."

Souma mirrored Kisuke's thought and commended him, "You sure have a keen observation. Let us hope nothing bad is going to happen. Sighs, my eyelids has been twitching oddly today."

Meanwhile on the captain's side, the captain swerved the plane for a semi-nosedive upon an extensive observation at the streaking light's descending speed.

"That should do, based on current course; we should have avoided a collision with the unknown object."

However not known to the captain and his crew, the streaking light began to radiate a glow that rose gradually in intensity, igniting and irregularly increasing its velocity.

The falling light closed-in ground zero on the plane as it collided into the starboard wing of the plane.

It brushed pass and dived down with no signs of decrease in its velocity.

* * *

*In-Flight Announcement System: "**Emergency! I repeat, Emergency! **We are currently hovering solely on the port-side wing. We will commence a round-turn emergency glide for an emergency landing on the southern-most area of South Korea*

* * *

Not long after there were passengers on board who had begun to grow restlessly and panicked.

One of them could be heard shouting,

"**HEY! GET THE CAPTAIN HERE; how the hell in the world does he flies his bloody plane, for pete's sake**".

Kisuke, Souma, and a couple of co-working air-stewardess looked at each other in silence, as they turned to peer helplessly across the passenger's cabin that is brewing with a stiff atmosphere of uneasiness and tension.

* * *

Slowly and safely, the plane managed to land on southern-most border of South Korea, where it seemed to be a rustic rural area enveloped with a cluster of forests, and within the forests a thick smoke could be seen rising.

The captain knew that it was very likely the landing location of the streak of light that had brushed against the plane in a collision; he called for Kisuke and Souma.

"Kisuke, Souma, I need you to head down and investigate the source of the heavy smoke before investigation and rescue parties could arrive. I have many reasons to believe that it was responsible for colliding into the plane back then."

Souma is quick to retort, "But Captain, we were only-".

However Kisuke who was even quicker, grappled Souma by his neck from behind and dragged him along while replying to Captain, "Rest assured that we will see to it that it shall be done. Let's move along, Souma"

"But Captain, _we were merely air stewards_…", Souma finished his sentence weakly, facially expressing his void of enthusiasm and covered his head with both hands.

With barely any resource the plane could offer in such situations, Kisuke and Souma geared up lightly for what that is needed as they set out across the forest towards the source of the thick piling smoke.

Kisuke and Souma slowly but steadily moved up the slopes, trekking across a sea of trees, where they soon reached the site of the piling smoke.

* * *

"Look, Kisuke! There's somebody over there!", Souma exclaimed, pointing towards it.

He could see it faintly; a figure in black cloak was staggering feebly towards their direction away from the source of the piling smoke.

Kisuke's voice grew with concern at the sight of the entity from afar, "We have got to help, Souma!"

Kisuke and Souma hurried towards the figure in black cloak.

"_Help...Please...", _the figure in black cloak was weak that it was clearly about to collapse.

Kisuke dashed towards it and caught the collapsing figure in his arms.

He looked into the person in the black cloak and asked out of concern, "You... are you alright?"

Then out of a sudden, the figure shimmered in a golden luminous glow.

Not subsisting, the glow remained soft but brilliant.

* * *

Kisuke turned his head away out of his reflex and shuts his eye from the piercing brilliant of the glow, before he could react next moment a jolt of shock ran through his mind.

He couldn't comprehend why, but it was as if he was forced to recall bits and pieces of memories of a person who was of utmost importance to him - Renee, who had initially rejected Kisuke's courtship for another guy.

However it did not work out for Renee as the guy turned out to be a love swindler, Having realized she had missed out on Kisuke's virtues, Renee pleaded with him to get together.

Yet kisuke appeared cold-hearted and unfeeling towards renee's plead, even though his feelings for renee has never once subside, he thought he would always have the time to eventually express how he really felt towards her.

Unfortunately, time was not meant to be, not long after, renee was caught in the major flood disaster and died, leaving kisuke's untold confessions to sink endlessly at the bottom of his heart.

Kisuke opened his eyes slowly, lest the luminosity glares his eye again, only to see what he couldn't believe, as the shimmering began to fade off, the figure in the black cloak revealed to be none other than Renee.

Kisuke was almost loss for words, "Renee!?"

The girl in black cloak called out faintly to Kisuke, "_Help me please_..."

Pausing to catch her frail breath, she continued, "_I don't want to be taken back to the dark and cold lab anymore…"_

The girl in the black cloak handed a satchel into Kisuke's left hand as she finally rested in Kisuke's arms, trying hard to maintain her consciousness.

Kisuke questioned himself in his mind, "Renee, just what has she gone through, and why did she ask for help…?"

* * *

**You There!**

Kisuke turned his head to look, as a couple of guy in a smart-white uniform strolled towards him.

He questioned them, while trying his best not to sound rude at the same time, "My apologies, but who are you guys?"

"_Foundation-X _or rather, Proxy-Riders.", replied one of the men in white uniform, who seemed to be more well-built and robust of the two.

"Aniki-", the leaner-build of the two commented, "It's futile to tell the dead people so much, let's just dispose them off and take Solu Mark-III back, shall we?"

"Now here, you're quick to talk!"

The two men in white uniform held in their right hand what that seems to be buckler in monochrome color.

They slapped the buckler to the center of their hips as the buckler projected an enveloping belt that hugged snugly around the hips of the two men.

**HENSHIN!**

The two men exclaimed while they pushed the center gray core button of the buckler, ejecting the part that covered the gray core from left and right.

Next, a greyish aura enveloped them in entirety, and transformed them into ProxyPunch Hopper and Proxy Kick Hopper, which bears a total resemblance to the original Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper, except that it was in monochrome color.

"Ka… Kamen riders?!", souma panicked out and ran behind kisuke.

"Kamen Riders?", kisuke, who seems clueless about what Souma is saying, enquired.

"Goodness! Don't you have a childhood? They were usually Japanese television series-based Super heroes who fights villains and defend peace, though there were also nefarious ones, such as the ones before us"

The two proxy riders approachef Kisuke and others in an arrogant, paced stride.

Souma, and kisuke who was holding Renee in his arms, retreated step by step in respond.

Facing such a tense situation, complex and mixed thoughts surfaced in kisuke's mind.

"What should we do, do we stand a chance if we run? What if everyone at the plane wreck were implicated?"

* * *

"_Kisuke... The satchel, Descendriver, transform with it_.", Renee braced her consciousness with all her strength in her attempt to call out to Kisuke.

"Descendriver?", Kisuke opened up the string-tightened satchel and found a device that was partially identical to the bucklers which the two men in white uniform transformed with.

However this buckler had two circular radials instead.

With the larger, golden-colored radial at the outer layer of the circumference bearing ten buttons that depicts different emblems of the first 10 Heisei-Riders (from Kuuga to Decade).

And another 4 buttons on the smaller silver-colored radial at the inner-layer of the circumference (from Double/W to Wizard)

Within the two circular radials beholds a core which ejects the radials into half, left and right of the center when pushed, to reveal a slot where it seemed that a card could either eject or be inserted into it.

"Take care of renee.". Kisuke entrusted Renee into Souma's arms.

He stood up and slapped the Descend Driver to the center of his hips.

The Descend Driver ejected a belt that hugged Kisuke's waist snugly.

Proxy-Hoppers saw what Kisuke is doing and found his actions somewhat familiar.

**Henshin? Bakana!**

The Proxy Hoppers could hardly believe what they were seeing…

Kisuke tapped the driver core for the first time, starting up the Descendriver which cause the driver core to split into half and generated a scan of light across the card slot that lies beneath the driver core.

Upon scanning through the card slot with the bar of light, the Descendriver's system sounded out.

_***Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Double Rider Command! ***_

A card that was completely shrouded in white light ejected out of the card slot.

**HENSHIN!**

Shouting out prior to transform, Kisuke inserted the card of light back into the card slot.

Finally the driver core closed up and bathed Kisuke in absolute luminance of northern lights.

* * *

Magnificent wings spread wide open from Kisuke's back, transforming him into Kamen Rider Descend.

Silvery armor-suit, with a crimson red core in the shape of wings that spreads wide apart on the center of the chestplate, on the back of the rider suit, two wing-like part

Before the wings withdrew along with the transformation phase, it swung the Proxy Hoppers aside, knocking them into a tree as they rolled from the impact.

Bracing themselves up from the impact, both of them couldn't believe what that was happening to them up til this point in time.

The Kicker of the two rebuked,

"But, it's impossible! There shouldn't be any true existence of riders in this world! Curse it!"

Kisuke clenched his left fist as he stepped forward for the very first fight in his life as a rider,

"I shall decimate you who threatens and stands before me-"

He stretched out his left hand out and continued,

"-to protect the ones around me!"

Warming up to the stiff atmosphere of battle, he quotes his signature line for a debut,

**From this moment on, your unsightly defeat has already been decided!**

"Don't get so cocky just because you have transformed, YOU BRAT!",

* * *

Proxy Punch Hopper cursed at him as he charged at Descend, throwing his fist.

Kisuke lowered himself down slightly and fended off the left jab with his right hand, as he returned a punch with his left fist.

Landing the punch at the hopper, the force send him stumbling back.

Trying to gain advantage of his opponent's blind spot in the nick of the moment, the Kick Hopper followed up with a kick thrust from behind.

Descend managed to turn around and caught hold of his assailant's 'Left Kick Thrust' with his both arms.

But the sudden impact managed to push Descend sliding back…

Proxy Punch Hopper saw that his foe was temporarily immobile from holding his partner's left foot during that split instance.

He took the critical opportunity and went up on Kisuke from behind him.

Descend turned his head behind to see the puncher who launched a couple of quick jabs.

Shoving Kick Hopper's foot aside, he matched the attacks from the silvery, grasshopper-like warrior blow for blow until he finally overpowered his false rider adversary.

Picking his pace up, Kisuke ducked under an attack from the Punch Hopper and closed in from under and-

**BASH!**

-landed a devastating left hook to the side of his enemy's head.

The puncher of proxy duo railed back from the blow, as the other swoops in with a flying kick in an attempt to finally put an end to his enemy's edge over his partner.

Standing up from the hind assault, Kisuke stared keenly at the two Proxy Hoppers who have recovered their stance in readiness to receive the next move.

Momentarily loss and helpless at the handicapped battle, a thought struck Kisuke while he continued to observe the Proxy Hoppers keenly, thinking of his next move.

**The emblems on the radials, there must be something to it!**

Peering down to look at the radial, Kisuke scanned his sight through the various emblems.

"Let's start with these ones then.", Descend push the buttons of Kuuga & Hibiki's emblem and tapped the driver core to initiate the form ride.

_***Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Double Form Ride – KUUGA, HIBIKI! ***_

* * *

An impulse of jolt dashed through Descend's entire body, he could feel the power of Kuuga and Hibiki pouring out into his spiritual instincts, becoming one with the combined powers of Kamen Rider Kuuga and Hibiki.

It was as if the empowered battle instinct has taught him the ways to maneuver the riders' power, Kisuke felt something powerful that has arose in him – one that he has never experienced before.

Concentrating his mind, he pictured the presence of Kuuga's power as the driver core which has sensed it, lighting it up in a pulsating light.

Noticing the change in the driver core, he tapped the driver core once again.

The core of the buckler shortly discharged the Dragon Rod.

Descend wielded and brandished the Dragon Rod while he en garde towards the Proxy Hoppers.

He thrusted the Dragon Rod towards the gap between Proxy Punch Hopper and Proxy Kick Hopper, who has attempted to throw their punch and kick simultaneously in retaliation.

Kisuke exploited the sweet spot of the space between the two Proxy Hoppers, and swept the Dragon Rod with a power-packed 280-degrees spin-around, striking Proxy Kick Hopper and Proxy Punch Hopper to fell to different directions, thus distancing the two Proxy Hoppers apart.

The false Punch Hopper finally grew impatient of the extensive face-off with his persistent prey,

"Tsskkk! This fight is getting nowhere; I will put an end to you with this!", having said, the phoney rider tapped the central core of his buckler.

**Rider Jump!**

He leaped into mid-air as he zooms in on Descend downwards with his fist.

**Rider Punch**!

Kisuke readied his Dragon Rod in stance to respond to Proxy Punch Rider's finisher.

**Splash Dragon!**

The heroic rider gathered his energy and thrusted the Dragon Rod upwards, colliding the thrust head-on with Proxy Punch Hopper's Rider Punch.

**Uwaarghh!**

The collision sent the Punch Rider off, flying with a blast from the rod finisher.

* * *

Descend tapped into Hibiki's rider instinct, granting him the ability to split his Dragon Rod into half to transit the divided Dragon Rods into Hibiki's weapon: Ongekiko – Kaentsuzumi!

Wields Hibiki's fiery battle drums each in his hand, Kisuke strided towards the injured Punch Hopper with an agile pace.

The injured rider tried to throw his punch towards Descend in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

However Kisuke rained a flurry of pure, resonating drumbeats on his stomach, sending him to stagger once again in pain.

At this point of time, the False Punch Hopper had grew so wounded that he was literally delirious and losing his senses.

The Kick Hopper yet again jumps and swings down his kick to assault his victorious foe from behind.

Yet with a different outcome of his hind assault this time, Descend fired up his Kaentsuzumi with massive energy, as he unleashed his attack towards Proxy Kick Hopper that is zooming in on him with his aerial kick thrust.

**Kibojutsu: REKKA DAN!**

Fireballs began to project from the flame-ignited tip of the Kaentsuzumi.

**Urghhh!**

Fireballs blazed and sent Proxy Kick Hopper to fall down from mid-air, which after he rolled aside in pain from the scorching counter-attacks.

Kisuke turned to look at the fear-struck puncher, who has reached out his hand, expressing his fear for the unprecedented powers of Descend's formidable abilities.

"This… This isn't what we expected and asked for when we undertook the task!", the false punch hopper cringed while power charges through the Kaentsuzumi and created a flaming blade from the top.

**Kibojutsu: REKKA KEN**!

Raising the blade of prominence forward, Kisuke cuts through the torso of his enemy.

**Gwahhhh!**

Proxy Punch Hopper broke down into ashes due to the direct hit of Descend's Rekkaken.

The false rider who was left behind to continue the fight, shouted out to his decimated comrade in agony as he cursed at his nemesis.

* * *

**ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!**

Proxy Kick Hopper tapped the central core of his buckler,

**Rider Jump****!**

The furious kicker soared into highwind as he gravitated fiercely towards Kisuke, pummeling down with all his might and strength.

**Rider Kick!**

Kisuke briefly tapped the driver core upon pressing the emblems of Kamen Rider Kabuto & Faiz.

_***Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Double Form Ride – FAIZ, KABUTO! ***_

_***Exceed Charge***_

Just when Kick Hopper's rider kick is about to reach his enemy, Kisuke slapped the switch-pads that has appeared and docked onto the strap of the Belt when he initiated the form ride of Kabuto and Faiz.

_**Clock Up!**_

Proxy Kick Hopper's expression grew terrified upon losing sight of the target right before his eyes.

He found himself thrusting down into empty space.

Before he could react further, a crimson drill impaled Kick Hopper in midair as Descend re-surfaced to kick the drill through his doomed foe in penetration.

**This.. this cannot be happening!**

The remained hostile finally exploded from the massive energy of the Faiz Crimson Drill.

_**Clock Over**_

Kisuke resurfaced at the other end from where his last adversary exploded, assuming a stance of half-squat.

* * *

Souma's expression remained in absolute awe and amazement in witness to his friend's impressive debut battle as Kamen Rider Descend.

Kisuke undo his transformation from Descend as he hurried towards Souma and carried Renee in his arms, "Renee, Hang in there. I will get you out of here to somewhere safe".

Afraid that his colleague has already forgotten so, Souma reminded his brave colleague, "But Kisuke, we shouldn't forget our plight as lost ones in the remote area of South Korea."

"I know, Souma. Let's get her back to where the Captain is waiting for us at the plane-wreck."

When Kisuke and Souma was about to make their exit from the site, they noticed that the base of the smoke was expanding a black hole that teared through time and dimension.

In intimidation of the sudden phenomenon, Kisuke called out-

**That- that is...!**

The black hole dissipated into a large dimension wall while it continued to approach Kisuke and Souma like a sweeping wave down it paths.

Engulfed by the vortex of time and space, the dimension void sent them into another world…

* * *

**Author's Note: The true chapter 1 was pretty concise, where Renee (which is what we would address her throughout the First Grand-Arc), meets her companions which would accompany her for her journey - Kisuke and Souma. Kisuke's debut battle as Kamen Rider Descend.**

(Which i would conveniently divulge here, that Morishita Souma is Souma Haruto's parallel existence in the world of non-rider, which the back-story that would also accounts for the reason behind his current name, Morishita Souma, would also be revealed much later in the story when Souma meets Souma in the world of Kamen Rider Wizard.)

[_Fun fact about Morishita Souma: In contrary to Souma Haruto, "Anything but plain sugar!", was his catch-phrase whenever he's at a donut shop, which the shop name is "Munchy Donuts" to be exact_!]


	3. Episode 2 - Inheritors of the Journey I

**Location: ?**

* * *

The dimension wave engulfed Kisuke, Souma, and Renee, as they found themselves in a completely unfamiliar world.

Amidst the lush greenery, where flocks of birds flied in hums and flutters, they found themselves at an end of a suspend bridge that connected both the jungle and the other side which seemed to be a simple and rural downtown district.

Restless and curious in the strange environment, Kisuke took a deep breathe of fresh air and skittled his sight on every slightest sound and movements of the trees and lifeforms around him.

"Kisuke, you think we could find out more about this world from the folks at the town over there?", Souma pointed towards the town district at the other end of the suspend bridge.

Kisuke tallied Souma's proposals, while he continued to indulge his mind in the scenery, "That seems to be the best plan we could think of."

Prying his look away from the surroundings, he fixed his gaze on the damsel in his arms, "Renee-Wait, You are..."

Baffled by the stranger in his arms, speechlessly Kisuke thought hard to find the right words for the bizarre situations.

Remaining loss for words, he set his heart at ease when Renee finally assured him in her familiar demure tone, "It's me… Kisuke. When you rescued me back then, I am really thankful."

"You're welcomed, Renee. It's was the right thing to do.", He replied with a gentle smile, however he remained intrigued by the occurrences of strange phenomenons on her.

"But... what happened to you? Your physical appearance… They have all changed."

"Well, was that really a bad thing? Kisuke? To be honest I think Renee-chan looked real cute this way!", Souma chipped in with his casual comments, looking at Renee with an odd enthusiasm.

"Cu…Cute?", Renee flustered at his sudden remark.

"Souma!", Kisuke voiced out at him as he gave Souma a reprimanding glare at for his light remarks.

The trio having done with their small conversations, began to cross the suspend bridge.

Lying in Kisuke's arms all these while, Renee looked at Kisuke as she gestured to him with a shyly nod and smile, "Kisuke-kun, it's alright now. I think I can start to walk on my own…"

Blushing a little, he lowered himself to allow her to come down.

At the same time he tried hard to divert the attention away from his blushing cheek, "You're right, it's good for you to walk around a little for a start."

Renee got down from Kisuke's arms, while the group finally traversed across the bridge.

When Kisuke and the group crossed the suspend bridge on their way towards the town district, anonymous gun shots were fired at Kisuke's foreground from an unknown source.

* * *

**Stop right there**

A young man held a sleek-lined blue gun in his hand, donned in a white denim jacket.

"You reek of a suspicious scent.", the young man remarked, pointing the gun at Kisuke as he went on, "And where do you think you are taking Tsukasa's sister to?"

Kisuke and Souma gave a quick, bewildered look at one another.

Having not a single clue on what the stranger had just said, silently they continued to look at the young man who was standing on a high slope in front of them until Kisuke broke the moment of silence.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I believe we have some misunderstanding between us."

"Misunderstanding?" the young man remained suspecting, still clutching tightly onto his gun.

"Both of you can have all the time trying to explain to Tsukasa, when I take you down"

The young man slided off the barrel of his gun, it revealed a card slot.  
Just when the young man is about to slot his card into the gun, a young girl came running down from the direction of the town.

The young girl came running as she called out to the young man, "Kaito!"

Kaito turned to look at the young girl as he responded coldly, "What's the matter? Natsumelon?"

"Natsumikan!", she corrected Kaito with her usual, adorably angry face.

The denim-clad gunslinger extended his left arm in front of Natsumi, trying to usher her away:

"If you have nothing important to say, get back down there. I have no idea why, but these people seems to have take Tsukasa's sister as their hostage, I have to take her back by force."

"That's untrue! Tsukasa-kun sent me here to tell you that.", she retorted at Kaito's suspicion.

"Are you sure about this? Tsukasa really said that?", he asked Natsumi in his usual calm, as shades of doubt still clouded over Kaito's mind.

At this time Kisuke and the group has already walked up toward Kaito and Natsumi.

Having overheard the conversation between Natsumi and Kaito, Souma re-affirmed him,

"It's true! I, Kisuke, and Renee-chan were all heading towards the town right from the start. Isn't that right? Renee-chan?"

Renee reiterated Souma's claim and looked into Kaito's eyes with a keen sincerity, "We're saying the truth."

While Kaito pondered over the decision to believe, there is something between Souma and Renee that struck him, "That person just called you Renee, what's going on?"

Kisuke answered Kaito in a firm tone, "I don't know who you are calling off as someone's sister, but we rescued her back then in our world when she was pursued by unknown hostilities. If you wouldn't mind, it would be the most ideal that we clarify with this Tsukasa that you spoke about."

Kaito finally withdrew the gun back into his holster, as he made himself clear in a declarative tone, "If this is the case; that would truly be the best for us."

* * *

While Kisuke and the group followed Kaito and Natsumi back in the direction towards the town back to their place, a series of alarming sounds could be heard above them.

Above them, streaks of comets which are smaller yet identical to the one that has collided with the plane back in Kisuke's world, closed in ground zero as it bombarded the area around Kisuke and the rest.

"Proxy comets… Those boys never learn.", Kaito drew the gun from his holster and commanded his friend, "Natsumelon, take them back to Tsukasa, I will handle this."

Natsumi agreed as she ushers Kisuke and the group back, however Kisuke gestured to Natsumi insistently, "Natsumikan-san, please bring them and go ahead, I am staying put to fight alongside Kaito-san"

Natsumi corrected Kisuke while she continued to speak, "My name's Hikari Natsumi. That said, how are you going to fight alongside Kaito-kun? Kaito isn't an ordinary person, he-"

Kisuke began to take out the Descend Driver, telling Natsumi before she could finish her sentence, "I know, I could sense it."

Kisuke slapped the Descend Driver onto his hip as the belt protracted to serenade, readying himself to transform, "Call it the instinct of a fellow rider."

Kisuke tapped the core of the buckler which afterward the radials split into half, ejecting the card that glows in that familiar light

**Henshin!**

Kisuke inserted the card back into the driver core and slapped the split radial from the side.

Raising his left arm diagonally to the right side of his face, the angelic wing spreads out once again, this time with a much gentler motion, as it settled on the back of the rider suit into the pair of wing-like blades, transforming him into Kamen Rider Descend.

Natsumi stood amazed by the sight of Kamen Rider Descend as she murmured to herself, "Another… Kamen Rider."

Renee gently gave Natsumi a tap on her arms from the side as she hurried Natsumi:

"Natsumi-san, let's leave this to Kaito-san and Kisuke, we should hurry back."

Natsumi nodded in agree, leading Souma and Renee back into the town.

Kaito has also noticed when Kisuke transforms, remarking in excitement:

"A Kamen Rider that I have never seen before, interesting, that is some great treasure you have in your hands."

Sliding open the barrel of the gun which was revealed to be the DiEn Driver, Kaito slotted his DiEnd card and loaded the gun as he lifted the DiEnd Driver straight up to point to the sky while he transformed,

**Henshin!**

A row of gigantic, translucent blue cards rose above him and came down on his suit, completing his transformation in Kamen Rider DiEnd.

"Let's go", Kaito charged ahead into the massive troop of Proxy Rio-troopers that has surfaced from the Proxy comets while Kisuke followed right behind…

* * *

Groups of Riotroopers charged at DiEnd, as he took aim and triggered several shots at the charging grunts, destroying some and deterring the surviving underlings into a temporary, defensive stance.

Descend dashed towards the wary, idle mass of the copper-armored hostiles. Materializing the Descend-Slasher, Descend dived in with an upper slash to the Riotroopers, one of them retaliated by swinging down its foot-long blade from the Axel Ray Gun.

The silvery white rider defended himself, stopping it with the Descend-Slasher while his back facing it. He kicked another couple of proxy minions aside and counter-attacked with a crescent slash that cuts through his enemies within its circumference, which shortly the felled Riotroopers afterward exploded into emerald-colored flames.

"Let's not waste time on the small fries", the stripe-blue rider declared, annihilating yet another enemy point blank, to its exposed part under the copper-toned chest plate while he dodged a fatal trigger.

Kisuke holstered his Descend-Slasher, gazing across the skies that rained down another couple comet of the foul-intentioned adversaries, "Good point, Looks like I need would to make this quick too."

"How about this?", Kisuke pushed the button of Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kiva; tapping the driver core and initiating the power channeling.

*_**Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Double Form Ride – KUUGA, KIVA!**_*

A familiar impulse of invigoration drove through the entire body of the platinum rider. An intentional instinct ran through his mind, attempting a new form of power to surface. He tapped the driver core that was pulsating with a glowing light.

*_**Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Combine Form Ride – RISING DOGGA FORM**_*

The aura of dogga purple, was much more tempest than usual due to the additional power source of Kuuga, swirling violently around Descend.

Kisuke stretched his hand and reached out to materialize the **Rising Dogga Hammer **in his hands.

Chirping lightnings rang across the air as the violet warrior raised the gigantic hammer high above his head.

*_**Kamen Rider Descend's Rider System: Combine Attack Ride - Rising Thunder Clap**_*

The gigantic hammer was shrouded in a huge aura of countless voltage as it mauled down on the group of Riotroopers, crashing down and reducing them to smoldering ashes.

The formidable display of might caught the attention of Kaito while he look on, appearing intrigued, "The power of Kuuga and Kiva, so you can combine multiple rider powers? That's interesting!"

DiEnd doesn't falls behind Descend in terms of decimation efficiency as well.

*_**Kamen Rider DiEnd's Rider System: Final Attack Ride – Di Di Di DiEnd!**_*

The blue rider aimed across the enemy path as a row of DiEnd's emblem projected like a beam, igniting upon enemy contact and routed the remaining group of the dubious hostiles.

The seasoned veteran in cyan rider suit undo his transformation as he peered over to the gloomy skies, appearing bored from fighting enemies that was simply too weak for him, "Let's head back, Tsukasa and the others are waiting for us."

Kisuke followed right behind, undoing his rider form, trekking after him.

* * *

Both Kaito and Kisuke reached Tsukasa's place after a short 10 minutes' walk into the town where they stopped by what looked like a small-sized classic looking house.

"Hikari Studio?", Kisuke curiously reads the signboard, which was his first time to this place.

"This place belongs to Natsumi and her grandfather, both of them runs a photo studio, other than them there's another blockhead who accompanies Tsukasa during their quest.", Kaito, who was a regular patron of the cozy house, answered him.

Just as the two was about to enter the house, a couple of voice could be heard loudly from inside, "Give that album back to me, you can't have that!"

"Hahaha, it's alright matey! The guy with the pink camera said this album of you is real hilarious! The photos inside this album of your moments were all priceless. And good things like this should be shared!"

Wait, Kisuke could almost immediately recognize the second voice!

"Kaito-san, you don't think my friend has…"

Before he could respond with any comments on this, the two men behind the conversation came barge open the door, tumbling out of the house and fell to the ground one after another, with Souma still clutching tightly onto the photo album.

"So it's really you, Souma!", an expression of astonishment could be clearly seen on Kisuke's face.

While Kaito was as relaxed as usual, greeting his old acquaintance in a casual tone, "Yo, Yuusuke"

Looking at Kisuke's serious stare, he put up a sloppy tone in explanation, "Ehhehe, Kisuke. Nothing serious here, just getting a good share of socialization around here as you can see~"

Kaito took a few steps towards Souma as he bended down and took the album from his hands, he flipped open the album, revealing pages of photos depicting Yuusuke's photo –

Moments when he sneezed with a strand of noodle popping out of his nostrils during a meal; slipped and fell head right into the toilet bowl when he came out of the restroom; photo of a close-up on his split-open pants revealing his red polka dots undies while he was bending down and helping out with the house-cleaning and dusting, and so on.

Kaito masked his expressions with his usual aloof, trying hard not to burst out with laughter, "Seems Tsukasa's taking weirder photos day by day, this could be his greatest work yet."

"Kaito-san, not you too! Your tongue is as mean as always.", unhappy being the clown of the limelight, Yuusuke retorted.

Then Natsumi came running out, calling after the two goofs, "Souma, Yuusuke! Both of you-"

"Oh Kaito-kun, Kisuke-san!"

Yuusuke got up from the ground, slapping off the dusts and dirt from his ground-stained trousers, with his usual silly and gleeful face, "Natsumi-chan, this guy, is the rider that Tsukasa is mentioning about?"

"That's right, Yuusuke. Come on in, everyone!"

* * *

Finally Kisuke and everyone stepped into the house, they came into a tiny but warm and cozy living room.

A old man with black spectacles in white hair strolled out of his kitchen as he adjusted his specs and squinted to take a closer look at Kisuke and Kaito.

"Ah Daiki-kun and you, another new guest that Tsukasa-kun is talking about. Ah yes, yes, time to make another couple cups of coffee."

"That's my gramp! He's the owner of this place and makes great-tasting coffee!"

The enthusiastic lady host wanted to introduce Kisuke to the much talked-about-tsukasa.

However before she could speak, Tsukasa has already came up close on Kisuke right to his face.

_**Click!**_

Kisuke outwardly arch his back in shock while Tsukasa pressed down on the shutter on his signature - 'Firstcall Blackbird Fly 35mm TLR Camera' – Snapping a picture of close-up on Kisuke's face with the 'click!' of the shutter sound.

"Reitsurugi Kisuke, is it?", the man asked, still looking at his camera, twisting and adjusting his shutter lens.

Astonished from the sudden appearance of the man that just towered up on him and snapped his face, he asked Natsumi, "He is?"

"This is Tsukasa whom I have been mentioning to you about, I apologize for his abrupt behavior!", the angry landlady came up to Tsukasa as she reprimanded him furiously, "Tsukasa-kun! You're scaring him!"

"Natsumikan, don't you know? The most natural moments of picture, are when the subjects are caught off guard.", the pink-camera man in greyish-black suit debated back in an argument.

"Tsukasa-kun!", provoked and frustrated, the lass flashed her thumb and poked towards the man's neck from the side,

**Hikari Family's Secret Laughing Pressure Point!**

"Ha ha ha ha ha, sorry for scaring you back there Kisuke, ah ha ha ha ha ha" Tsukasa's face went into a cramp, laughing out in a semi-monotonous manner.

"That's Tsukasa-kun for you, his behavior is unpredictable at times when he's onto his camera. However other than that, he's a really reliable companion of ours", Yuusuke at the sight of the drama brightened up with a heart-warming smile.

Kisuke reciprocated at Yuusuke's words, looking back at him with a smile before turning back to Natsumi, "It's alright, Natsumi-san. What was it about when you said that Tsukasa-san knows about the things behind Renee and the reason behind her physical change?"

* * *

At this time, Renee has finally came out of the bathroom, just finished with her much-needed bath time.

Natsumi's grandfather has also came out of the kitchen at this time with a round tray of coffee, carefully serving them onto small plates, dishing out to everyone in the living hall.

With Renee done with blow-drying her hair and tidying herself up after the bath, everyone gathered in the living hall around Tsukasa.

"Now that everyone is here, I will say what I know at this point of time."

"Firstly, regarding the girl.", Tsukasa turned to look at Renee and continued, "she is-".

"-Tsukasa's sister, Sayo Kadoya, I met her a few times at Tsukasa's world", Kaito interrupted with confidence, trying to take over the limelight of the talk.

"You're wrong, Daiki. She may look like her or even has her memories, but she's not my sister.", Tsukasa leaned forward for his cup of coffee and took a sip, as he relaxed his back on the leather chair, folding his arms.

"Renee, or I should say – Solu, has a physical property that is neutral in nature and changes itself according to the world it exists in, possessing also the memories of the person's appearance that is being manifested upon.", Tsukasa explained in a serious tone.

"I believe, Renee's physical change could also be attributed to the person, that has the strongest will of pining for someone?" Kisuke commented, growing with deeper concern."

"Probably, I wouldn't rule out that possibility. After all, Renee possessed the appearance of my younger sister, simply because it sensed my strong bonding with her.", Tsukasa got up from the chair and walked towards the windows, looking into distant scenery outside, going on.

"Especially that it couldn't coincides more, that I am missing my sister a lot lately. She's probably enjoying her own journey; flying with her own wings now even as I speak."

"But more importantly-"

He turned away from the window, walking over to Kisuke, getting even more serious in his tone.

"Right now the balance between the Rider Worlds and the Worlds without Riders are on the brim of being thrown off. It's like an unknown force behind is using the phenomenon to completely wipe out the existence of riders."

"But Tsukasa-kun, how did you come to know so much yourself?" Natsumi became curious as she asked.

"From who else could it be. I saw Narutaki again in this world, when I was alone outside at the prairie at another side across the towns for sight-seeing and photo-taking yesterday. And that was what he said-"

'Decade! You're here meddling in other worlds as always. But this world shall be a prison for you and your friends, very soon the thief of Kamen Rider Descend's powers will arrive in this world with the dimension portal I have cast on them, I will take back what that is rightful to the owner, and YOU – All of you here will be trapped in this world and left to die, while the dimensions of rider and non-rider will clash to give birth to a brand new realm, where mankind no longer need to worry about the consequences of the kamen riders' existence; where you no longer need to exists!'

A crease of worry surfaced between Kaito's eyebrows, while he pondered over those words, asking Tsukasa on his thoughts on it, "Narutaki... what do you think he meant by that? That we will be trapped in this world?"

"I am afraid I have no idea, other than my own knowledge about the Solu, we could only find our answers there-", he pointed at the large portrait painting of the current world, on the slides within the center of the living hall.

* * *

The painting depicted a large mansion that sits atop the hills, bearing a light beacon where a pillar of light projected with a blinding shine, and the stretch of greyish skies as if it spelled a sign of bad omen.

Yuusuke finished drinking his cup of coffee. He puts down the cup and stood up, walking over to take a closer look at the painting, "That beacon mansion in that painting of this world, it must have some connection to Narutaki and his yet-another prophecies."

"So that's it? This world's main place of attraction in that painting has such significance?" Kaito stood up, beginning to walk away.

Seeds of uncertainties that has just planted itself on Kaito's face minutes ago, bloomed into a glee of once-lost jubilance, "In that case, it must entails something of value that equals to those of a treasure. Tsukasa, as usual I will be the first who gets hold of that treasure."

The self-instated treasure hunter walked towards the door and was about to proceed out, before he turned over to look at Tsukasa, pointing at him with his hand like a pistol, "Til then, see ya again! Tsukasa! Bang~"

Still looking at the flung open door as Kaito Daiki went off, Natsumi lamented, "Daiki-kun... he's off on his own again whenever there's new discoveries going on in a new world. That part of him never changes..."

At this time, Eijiro jii-san came out of the kitchen, with another two cups of coffee, intending to refill Kaito and Yuusuke's share of cuppa joe, "Ah wait, Daiki-kun's off again? Sighs..."

He shook his head in a sigh of disappointment and went back into the kitchen, pouring that single cup of unneeded caffeine back into the jug.

The left behind group fell into a silence as they looked at one another, thinking about what to do about setting out for the mansion...

* * *

**Location: Utopia-X Master Hall  
**

* * *

Narutaki quickened his pace while he hurried into the Master Hall, unable to hold and contain his overwhelming excitement.

He came up to the throne and bowed down with deep respect before the man in dark robe with golden out-linings who sat firmly on the throne, "Tsuguru-sama! Pardon my rudeness and disrespect! You have being awoke during all these while and yet I could only come before you after so long!"

The sovereign leader gestured with his two palms open, lifting and facing up, like a king who has forgiven his servant, "That's alright, Naru. You may rise. I have heard everything that has happened during my time of comatose from Tomoya. For you to have to face the root of Decade's bloodline all by yourself, and siding with the vicious shocker, it must have been a hard time for you."

"No, not at all, Tsuguru-sama! I have not forgotten those days, where we suffered after the end of the world, having the entire mankind betraying and turning against us with their Mass Rider System. The last days I have lived as Naru Takizawa, I would never ever forget that!"

"Those last days of mankind where everyone desperately strives to survive, I too could never forget them. And I remember your son, Izumi Takizawa, the last descendant of Faiz's bloodline, sacrificed his life in that incident of betrayal."

"Tsuguru-sama, those days of pain and sorrow, I would wish we never had to mention them again..."

Just then, a tall, dash-looking young man in denim jacket outfit came into the master hall, walking in with a proud and sturdy stride, he stopped by before the throne, looking calm and relaxed.

"Oh Naru, so you're here too. Tsuguru Nii-san, how are you feeling? You have just awoke from a long slumber, it's not good to overtire yourself until you have fully recovered."

"Tomoya, the comatose had took off too much time from me, we have to hasten up if we truly want to create the utopia where peace could reign for eternity; where mankind no longer have to wrestle with the existence of riders in succumb to sins and evil – the Utopia-X that Aurora has always spoke of."

"And talking about Aurora, how's the Solu project to resurrect her been going on?"

Tomoya looked away as he puts on a face of remorse, "I am sorry, Tsuguru Nii-san. But Aurora Nee-san has been snatched and drifted off into another world when the research labs encounter a major assault from an unknown hostile."

"Tsuguru-sama, pardon me for interrupting the conversation of two close brothers. But I believe I have a clear idea on where she would be right now.", Narutaki suggested with a grin on his face.

Upon hearing what Narutaki has said, Tsuguru immediately grew concerned with anxiousness , pressing on to ask, "Is this true, Naru? Where is she right now?"

"I have previously dispatched two proxy riders to bring her back. And you would be pleased with what I have found other than her, the whereabouts of the lost Descendriver, along with the thief who had took both of them with him."

An outburst of anger surged in Tsuguru, so much that he has clenched his fist and pounded down on the arm rest of the throne with a thunderous thud, much like a prosecuting judge who slammed his gavel down in judgment of a guilty criminal, "Unforgivable! Where are they right now? I shall go down myself personally to deal judgment with him."

Narutaki getting nervous over his lordship's thought of impulse, piped in, "Tsuguru-sama, that would not do! Furthermore, Descendriver is not the only thing that was being stripped off our hands right now; We also have the whereabouts of the lost Ascendriver to worry about. And we need you – Our lord – to be at helm with all the operations going on!"

However these words doesn't seemed to be completely going in the stubborn leader, "But Naru-"

"Tsuguru-sama! Fret not, I already have the counter-measures for it, please wait patiently and continue to recuperate while I deal with the thief and bring you back milady and the Descendriver to you."

* * *

Finally, those words of assurance calmed the impulsive ruler down while he briefly regained his calm composure.

A voice came from behind a pillar in the master hall, agreeing with Narutaki's suggestions, "Naru oji-san is right, Tsugurucchi."

Another voice rang across the hall in echo from yet another side of the master hall's pillar from behind, "I..I agree with Atsuo-san too!".

The two person came forward to the throne, greeting their old friend and comrade.

"Tsugurucchi~ Getting worked up back there like an angry, grizzly bear which has just woke up from a slumber?", the man laughed over the snide remarks he made over his old friend.

The shy, nervous looking young man besides him, added after, "Tsurugu-san, it been s-such a time, lo-long time no see."

Tsuguru's expression shone with delight at the sight of his old trusty companions, "Well... If it isn't you guys - Atsuo, Kiyoshi!"

If that isn't all to this little reunion, the third mysterious voice darted down from above, "Kadoya, Kurenai, I thought you guys ain't coming."

Everyone in the master hall raised their head to look up, spotting a man who is defying gravity, standing on the ceiling like a bat in respite.

The man leaped down from above, taking a few steps forward to greet his old friends, "Tsurugu, as a leader you have been asleep for far too long, humph!"

"Kenzaki Kouhei, as blunt as always huh?", Tsuguru who was just getting cold and aloof awhile ago, grew warm and snappy at the reunion with his friends, even if he knew he could only be like this for just a little short while...

"Its a deep regret that Yuichiro, Izumi, and Senji had to sacrifice their life for us back then, when armies of 'Mass Rider System' riders launched their raid out of betrayal and breach to the peace treaty between the bloodlines and the rest of mankind.", Kouhei's voice turned cold in a tinge of sadness.

Atsuo's happy-go-lucky expressions faded off a little, adding on after Kouhei's words, "Ah, that sentiments of regrets sure resonates in our hearts I believe, otherwise, had Yuichiro, Izumi and Senji lived to see the days with us, count them – Souma, Inui, Hino, Kurenai, Kenzaki and of course me, Kadoya! Not counting the wannabe Junpei brothers Tsuguru and Tomoya. The last descendants of the six true rider bloodlines that has survived the disasters of the doomsday apocalypse at that time would have all assembled today..."

Listening to the little chat of his two old mates on this nostalgic tragedy, Tsuguru's heart ached and soured, being reminded of Aurora deeply once again. It was as if he didn't want this heart-wrenching pain to ache further, he finally stood up from his throne and waved his arm to the side, flinging his cape.

"That is enough, Kouhei, Atsuo. I am tired already, let's continue this reunion some other day. And Naru, I shall be expecting good news from you."

"Affirmative, Tsuguru-sama, please enjoy your rest while I retreat myself from the session." the safari-cap humble henchman backed down gracefully as both Tsuguru and Narutaki made their individual exit out of the master hall, leaving the remaining three to themselves in the spacious but hollow master hall.

* * *

**Location: Hikari Studio  
**

* * *

Back here at the Hikari Studio, everyone prepared and ready, to await Tsukasa's lead and instructions on the advent to the beacon mansion.

Natsumi puts on her cute lil sky blue backpack and asked, "Tsukasa-kun, shall we go soon?"

Emotionless and coldy, he looked at Natsumi in reply, "Natsumi, I am sorry, but only Yuusuke and Kisuke will be coming along with me."

"Why? Tsukasa?", her voice and tone became stronger and emotional.

"We are all friends and companions isn't it? I know you wouldn't want me and Renee-chan to get hurt. But-"

She took a couple of quick steps forward and tip-toe to lean against Tsukasa on his chest, starring up into Tsukasa's surprised face from below with her keen and determined eyes.

For nearly a minute, both Tsukasa and Natsumi froze still in the intimate state of physical interaction. Natsumi gradually came back to her senses as she stepped back, looking away from Tsukasa, blushing in her face to the brim and not understanding what and why she had done that to Tsukasa.

"And.. A-Anyway, We have to find Kivaara too! If we could get her back to us, I too would be able to help if we ever have to fight our way out in the end."

Tsukasa who is also blushing a little from the close contact with Natsumi, caught sight of Renee, who has been peeping out from the kitchen all this while.

The young lady who possessed the look of his beloved young sister, gave him a silent nod, looking at Tsukasa from a distance with eyes just as keened as those of Natsumi.

"Are all young girl in this age of life always this stubborn? You can follow all you want, however let me say this from the start, do not expect me to be always there to protect you should anything happens..."

Natsumi finally broke into a cheerful sunshine once more, teasing at Tsukasa's attempt to put on a heartless front despite relenting to her plea to come along.

"Roger that! Tsukasa Oji-san!", she made a hand salute, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Kisuke, Souma and Yuusuke then arrived at the living hall once more, having finished with their preparations.

Kisuke re-inspected his satchel one last time before he prompted the rest of the expedition party, "Tsukasa-san, Yuusuke-san, done and prepared? Lets move out for the mansion before sunset."

Noticed that his 'good friend' Kisuke only mentioned the three of them, Souma got a little anxious, "Wait, Kisuke, how bout me and Renee-chan? Are you going to leave us behind with Natsumi-chan and her old gramp?"

"Sorry for the correction, but Kisuke, Yuusuke, Tsukasa-", purposely pausing for a moment**,** "-and me! We will be going. Morishita-san, Renee-chan, would you mind if I leave the care of my gramp in your hands?" The chirpy girl in her sky-blue backpack reiterated Kisuke's intention in her own correction.

Renee assured her in a gentle manner, "Definitely not, Natsumi-san. You can count on us."

"But Renee-chan, we-", before Souma could make any more noise and objections, the familiar, arching thumb swooped down from nowhere, closing in on Souma's neck on the side.

**Hikari Family's Secret – Super Laughing Pressure Point!**

"Ah ha ha ha ha... But Renee-chan! Ha ha ha ha!", poor Souma fell to the ground in an intense spasms of laughter, being barely able to breathe for a minute, let alone getting himself up to raise any further objections.

The frequent victim of the laughing pressure point stared in wonder and disbelief, because not even he who has being cohabiting with Natsumi for this long, knew of an intensive version of the secret technique of the Hikari Family, "Wh-whoa Natsumikan, ain't you going a little too over with that trick this time?"

Flashing her thumb and hand forming a 'thumbs-up!', she smiled with a wicked pride, "Only used when I needed to~"

Tsukasa backed off when the exultant Natsumi moved her thumb towards him, excusing himself, he finally declared to everyone, "E-Everyone, lets go, to the beacon mansion!"

* * *

The group finally made their step out of the studio, with Tsukasa taking the lead and directions.

When they were about to move on away from the studio towards the direction of the mansion, just then a series of explosions blew off in front of the group.

A taurus-looking monster with a gigantic pair of horns, and a monstrous snake on each of side of shoulder, bearing a coat of fur and dark brown hide with several large patches of skin that appeared to resemble slates of stain-glass, approached in a dangerously aggressive manner.

"All of you! No go anywhere! Me crush you all!", the Taurus monster declared with his terrible command of spoken language.

Tsukasa took out his Decadriver, questioning the source of the monster, "Narutaki sent you here isn't it? I should have seen it coming from him."

The black and white bi-colored beast with patches of stained-glass hides denied the right of any questioning as he prepared to charge, "Dieing human, no ask questions!"

Tsukasa finally flashed the Decade Rider Card, reciprocating the monster's rude statement, "Seems like I have to beat the hell out of you to have you say anything.", proceeding to transform.

**Henshin!**

Tsukasa slotted in his own rider Card, twisting the Decadriver's core with his hands.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Ride – Decade!***

Flashing mirages of magenta zoomed in and out of his body with the transition process into Kamen Rider Decade, while the row of giant red cards converged and came down on Decade, completing the transformation.

"**Now, let us begin our session of interrogation!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: In this episode, Kisuke and Tsukasa's crew meets with one another.**

Meanwhile the debut appearance of the elite leaders of Foundation-X and their faction named 'Utopia-X', featuring a pair of twin brothers with the elder one taking the lead; and other dubious entities that bears the familiar surnames such as 'Kadoya', 'Kurenai' and 'Kenzaki' who relates themselves as the last descendants of the said bloodlines.

What would it entails when these forms up to be the least expected group to stand at the antagonist side of our protagonists' adventure?  



	4. Episode 3 - Inheritors of the Journey II

The magenta rider swiftly took his 'Ride Booker' out as he switches the 'Ride Booker' to

'Sword Form', dashing towards the stampeding bull.

Like a furious buffalo that was provoked by the stripes of red on its enemy, the monster tackled his foe with all his might.

Facing an incoming impale, Decade shielded himself with his sword as the horns of the taurus slammed into him.

**Clash!**

Thanks to the battle-honed reflex of the experienced fighter, the blade rested on the head of the restless foe, right in between of his pair of sharp, curvy horns.

Tsukasa held the monster's horns with his blade that locked diagonally between the fatal horns while he pinned down the mighty taurus with all his strength.

Holding the beast at bay, Tsukasa turned to look behind, calling out to Kisuke in command, "**Kisuke!** A change of plan, take everyone instead and head for the mansion while i hold him down!"

Acknowledging his suggestions, Kisuke rushed back into the house to bring the old gramp Eijiro and Souma out of the house, "**Souma! Hurry up, we're all going!**"

"**Really?!** Oji-san-_Wh..Whoa!_", ahead of Souma's excitement, Kisuke's hands hurriedly caught him along. While Natsumi ushered her gramp along.

Everyone doubled their running pace towards their destination, leaving the brave warrior behind to face the bull abomination by himself.

Glaring sharply at his pack of preys while they disappearred from his sight, the taurus roared in an explosive fury, finally swinging the pinning blade and its tenacious nemesis aside, "_**Roarrrr**_**! Why you! Just what are you?!**"

_**I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!**_

Being alone with his adversary, Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief as he no longer needs to fear any dangerous implications of his friends from the fight.

"The real battle only begins here!", the seasoned rider picked a card from his 'Ride Booker', toggling his Decadriver.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Ride – Kiva!***

Transformed into the form of Kamen Rider Kiva, Decade slotted in another card into his Decadriver while he tweaked his driver core with a push from the side.

The moment he was kept busy switching forms, Tauros took advantage of the downtime; charging head right into the distracted opponent.

Grabbing the bull by its horns, he mustered all his might and shoved the monster aside, while he assumed another form.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Form Ride – Dogga!***

"Nothing more suiting than to take down raw power with another"

Not believing that he could not land a thrust or two into his foe, stubbornly the taurus brushed its hoof against the ground. Rampaging with all he have into his persistent prey.

With great strength, Decade slammed the 'Dogga Hammer ' and its thunderous storm towards the buffalo horns that was coming towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kisuke's side, everyone ran without rest, from the studio through the towns, and across the fluffy white prairie of dandelions.

Exerting strenous amount of stamina and strength, it was not a surprise to see the old gramp giving his dear grand-daughter a tug, expressing his desire to stop for a rest.

Breathlessly, Yuusuke tried to regain his momentum of respiration as he asked Natsumi, "Pant... Pant... Nat-Natsumi-chan, have we run far enough?"

"I don't think so. The mansion sits atop the hills in the prairie, but it seems that we haven even reach the slope yet."

At this time, the more they are reaching nearer to the beacon mansion, Renee's heart began to grew more and more uneasy, she took Kisuke's hand, holding it up gently as she look into his eyes, "Kisuke-kun, i have a bad feeling about the mansion..."

Kisuke reciprocately held onto Renee's hand tightly, fixing his assuring gaze at her, "It's alright, Renee. I will protect everyone with all i have if anything happens, It must be difficult for Tsukasa-san to stay behind and made me bring everyone ahead. I am not going to dishonor that trust he has in me."

Natsumi and the rest stared at the couple, looking optimistic. Natsumi in particular, probably knew the most apart from Tsukasa and Kisuke, regarding why has he decided to stall time alone against the monster for everyone.

She takes a few step towards Kisuke as he gradually lets go of Renee's hand. She nods her head in agree to his words, confidence and faith is all written on Natsumi's cheerful, bubbly face.

"I believe in you too, Kisuke-kun!"

Souma comes up to Kisuke. Resting his hand on Kisuke's shoulder,

"They are right, Kisuke. Geez i still can't believe you're a Kamen Rider now, but the Kisuke i know is more determined than anyone once he has set his mind on it, though i don't know where will this leads to, as long as we keep going, everything would be alright!"

"Everyone...", as Kisuke feels a touch of warmth from the encouraging words; and the assuring, meekly look from Yuusuke and the old gramp.

**Rumble! *Thunderclap***

Crackles of rumbling thunder suddenly roar across the skies as it gradually turns into a shallow tone of eerie wine-red.

Kisuke led the group as they press on towards the direction of the uphill slope,

"Let us hurry, the skies doesn't seems to be going easy on us anytime."

* * *

Back at Decade's fight with the Tauros.

The bull attempted yet another charge at Decade who has turned into Kiva -Dogga Form-, Tsukasa swung the hammer towards the impeding horns.

**CRACK!**

The hammer pounded so hard on the horns that it immediately broke off his right horn, it obviously took buffalo the painful way to know that repetions of charging isn't the way to go in fighting the 'Destroyer of Worlds'.

"Ugh! Ah! My horns, they broke! I am painful! Ufufufufufu...", the taurus tucked his head into his stomach as his hands covered his horn, still writhing in pain.

**Bakero!**

"S-She..she is awake?!", the buffalo panicked in a joltful leap and skittled randomly as Decade continued to peer cautiously at him, bewildered at the monster's sudden disarray.

**Disgraceful!**

"Ugh! N-not you too!"

Decade focused his mind as he tried hard to determine the source of the two voices, and caught attention of the two vine-colored serpent looking pauldrons of the taurus's armor all these while.

The serpent on the left pauldron of the fear-struck monster went on, "Tauros! Your tricks are as boring as usual, do you have even anything else other than charging like a fool?"

While another serpent on the right pauldron said after,"Such disgrace, our enemy must have seen us as useless fools. Look- that man over there thinks he can leave everyone out and take us on alone! How humiliating!"

"But...but I...", the poor bull tried to stammer back in respond but was interrupted by Decade.

"Sorry to gatecrash on your little soap opera, but I ain't have time for this.", impatient from being kept waiting, Decade picked Kiva's Garuru form card and inserted into his decadriver.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Form Ride – Garuru!***

Donning on the form of the sapphire blue eyes, Tsukasa brandished the Garuru Saber, closing in on his foe.

**Insolence!**

The two serpents began to stretch out of the pauldrons as their bodies grew longer and longer.

The two serpents extended so long from the pauldrons that it was literally hovering in an upright serpentine motion.

Instinctively feeling the movement his enemy is about to make, Decade hastened in his attempt to leap up into the mid-air to slice off the two serpents.

However the twin snake got ahead of Tsukasa in terms of speed, before he could land a hit on the serpent body, the duo vine green symmetrically wrapped themselves around Decade in a tight, constricting coil.

"Dimwit! Do your usual thing now.", the serpents ordered their bull companion.

Letting out a loud warcry, Tauros charged as he lunged his single horn forward, with the two serpent stretching Decade afar from the horn, revealing a part of Decade's body just enough for the charge's impact to hit through.

Tsukasa found himself being propelled towards the lunging horn when the serpents deliberately arched him in its coil from afar to form a catapulting impact.

**BAM!**

* * *

For the first time, the taurus monster managed to land a charge on his nemesis deadly.

Due to the catapult effect from the pauldron snakes, Decade suffered a blow much heavier than what it was supposed to be, til the extent that his kiva form was forcibly undone, reverting him back into his original form.

On the other hand, the expected shoddiness of the bull's rush assault from earlier abraded the serpents, which caused them to release their constricted captive back into the ground.

Painfully vexed from their partner's clumsiness yet again, the snakes reprimanded, "**FOOL!** Never once did you do anything right in its whole".

Decade took hold of the precious chance to retaliate as he gets up from the ground after the swing of release, initiating his illusion to balance out the scales.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Attack Ride – Illusion!***

"Looks like I have got myself a good chance to put these new cards to use...", Decade revealed a hand of relatively new cards, ones that he has never had the chance to use apparently ever since it has appeared in his possession.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Ride – O-O-O-OZU (OOO)!***

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Ride – FO-FO-FO-FOURZE!***

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Kamen Ride – WI-WI-WI-WIZARD!***

In one go, Decade and his two illusion copies transformed into their respective novel forms.

The abomination of bull and snakes snarled back at the sight of their opponent's new tricks, appearing to be undaunted by it, "Humph! It doesn't matter if you counter us with a couple more copies and more of your flamboyance if we just simply coil them up in one!"

"Well, we shall see about that."

Decade advanced on his counter-plan when the OOO, Fourze and Wizard forms morphed into another form with more aid of his new cards.

***Kamen Rider Decade (OOO)'s Rider System: Kamen Form Ride – Tajador!***

***Kamen Rider Decade (Fourze)'s Rider System: Kamen Form Ride – Elek State!***

***Kamen Rider Decade (Wizard)'s Rider System: Kamen Form Ride – Land Dragon!***

By this juncture, the initially fearless trio sensed a powerful surge of force tingling against their hides and skins in spite of the right pauldron serpent's denial of their disadvantage, "Preposterous! Still, this has nothing on us!"

The Elek-State Fourze form plugged his astro switch into '_**Elek Module Billy the Rod**_', powering up with electricity while he dashed towards his enemy with the super-charged rod in his hand.

Left pauldron serpent tried to intercept Fourze-Decade's frontal assault, but was fended off with the swipe of the electric rod, sending it off back into rest on the pauldron, trying to recover from the shock of the megawatt electrocution.

When Tauros started to make his move as well, The vine-snake's counterpart followed after.

However Wizard-Decade tapped into the power of land dragon and conjured a pillar of spire to rise underneath the feet of the monster, causing it to lose balance and stumbled over.

The pillar of land spike escalated high up suddenly crumbled with immediacy, causing Tauros to find himself struggling in the sudden free-fall.

OOO-Decade was already flapping it wings in the sky, waiting for this moment to come so he could initiate a three-prong attack together with the two other forms of Decade's rider morph.

***Kamen Rider Decade (OOO)'s Rider System: Attack Ride – Prominence Drop!***

***Kamen Rider Decade (Fourze)'s Rider System: Attack Ride – Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!**

***Kamen Rider Decade (Wizard)'s Rider System: Attack Ride – Ground Claw Nova***

Tauros and his comrades-in-crime braced themselves defenselessly in embrace of the powerful finishers – with Tajador form's **Prominence Drop** closing in from above; **Rider Ten Billion Volt Break** from Elek State who leaped high up despite the heavy weight; and Land Dragon form's **Ground Claw Nova** from below.

An immeasurable amount of energy converged and ignited into a dome of explosion, leaving only a tiny shard of the Tauros armor's remnant.

Dispelling his illusion forms and the rider form undone, Tsukasa walked towards the shard, bending down to pick it up.

"My bad, looks like I did it too much this time. Well, no time to ponder over this, Natsumikan and the rest might have reached the mansion by now, I have to hurry."

* * *

**Location: Mysterious Mansion  
**

* * *

At Kisuke's side, the group finally reached the doorstep of the mansion after another lengthy trek across the fields and prairie.

In contrast to the vibrant tones of sky blue and verdant green, the actual mansion seemed more rundown than anyone has expected.

Kisuke led in the front while Natsumi and others closely followed behind.

**CREAK-KK**

The door opened with a noisy creak, sending a wave of stench to drift out from the inside. Everyone instinctively pinched their nose as they slowly stepped in with caution.

They looked and set their sights around the interior of the mansion, it was much more derelict than what they have thought to be, despite the moldy stench that has pounced onto their nose in a bid of warning.

"Yuusuke-san, there are two spiraling stairway on our left and right, let's split into two parties from here, we would also bump into Kaito-san easier this way.", Kisuke offered his advice in face of the mansion's interior of seemingly towering height.

"I agree too! Natsumi-chan, Oji-san, let us head for the right stairway while Kisuke-tachi go for another."

Henceforth, in split ways they ventured further up the mansion.

Yuusuke, Natsumi and her gramp cautiously climbed up the stairway. At the top of the stairway, a one-route hallway led to a chamber with paintings framed in all sizes on the circular insides of the chamber.

Exploring deeper into the chamber, the lights above them abruptly went off.

"Be careful, Everyone!", Yuusuke ushered everyone behind him, as they felt the chamber rotated, leaving them to exit at another hidden section of the mansion's right wing.

"This is?", Natsumi looked sharply at her strange environment.

From nowhere, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Natsumi-Chan! Is... Is that you? I am right here! ***Flitters* **"

"Kiva-la! Where have they hide you? Stay there and I will get you out of here.", Natsumi turned towards the torch-switch on tie wall to her left and toggled on.

The pitch-dark hall finally lit-up brightly, where their reflex caused them to turn their sight away upon such sudden exposure of light.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP**

A man in white uniform came out to the center of the hall, while he continued to greet his unexpected visitors, "Welcome to the humble mansion of Foundation-X's energy research facility, it was impressive of all of you to have come all the way here. For this I have to give you all a round of applause"

Of course, anyone who have been there to hear it would knew that the white stranger doesn't mean any good intention.

Up in the center of the hall high up the ceiling, attached to the chandelier is a tiny cage where Kiva-la was imprisoned in.

Natsumi got worked up and commanded the dubious man, "Let her go!"

The man sneered at her absurd requests, responding in a cold voice, "Young lass, I am afraid that's not possible. To have you all come such a long way here, Of course I have to issue a handsome reward for that! To dissipate and to become a part of the facility's energy source for the beam beacon-"

With his tone turning insane upon the short pause, he continued, "-now, isn't that great!?"

The white host of the mansion took out a proxy driver from his hind holster, setting them on his hip.

Promptly the driver released the belt that enveloped his hip, the man tapped the core of the proxy driver, transforming him into Proxy Leangle.

Having transformed, so has his tone changed for the complete, into one like a madman on an adrenaline rush.

"Come! Be good and claim your rewards!"

Yuusuke materialized the Kuuga Belt – Arcle, on his hip as he stepped forward to face the mad, monochrome menace, "Natsumi-chan, back down with the gramp! Let me handle this!"

* * *

**CHOU HENSHIN!**

Yuusuke transformed into the Rising Mighty Form of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Proxy Leangle being madly full of himself, isn't exactly happy at the sight of it, the adrenaline has seemed to fade a little from his tone, but it has however grew more aggressive.

"What is this? An unexpected form of resistance I am getting. Even better, I will take over your belt and become a true rider while I ditch this accursed form of the shadows once and for all!"

Kuuga charged up with a fist to his opponent's face, closing in on Proxy Leangle's face, the nimble tarantula rider swerved his body slightly, though the punch managed to brush against the side of his visor.

With the crimson-clad rider's body positioned close against him when he partially dodged the punch, away from Kuuga's line of sight, he tried to retaliate with a lowdown punch to Yuusuke's stomach.

However Yuusuke tapped into his razor-sharp reflex and tightly grabbed the impending fist from under with his free hand, in this state both were tangled in a wrestle of push and pull for a moment.

After a few tugs from both sides, Kuuga finally let go of Leangle-Proxy's hand where they repelled each other off.

Yuusuke regained balanced swiftly upon the repel, he initiated another attack once again- this time Kuuga ran towards the hostile rider and jumped, sending a sweeping kick from the side.

The aerial kick assault happened so fast that the monochrome rider took a violent sweep to the head from his left.

Despite the impact of the concussion, Proxy Leangle managed to grab hold of Kuuga's leg as he did a powerful momentum of round turn and swung Yuusuke away, slamming him against the wall.

**BAM!**

A loud bang echoed across the hall upon the golden-trimmed rider's sustenance of impact from brutal slam.

"Yuusuke!", Natsumi called out to Yuusuke at the sight of his injury.

With his back lying against the wall, Yuusuke struggled while he mustered all his strength to pick himself up from the ground.

Standing up, behind the Proxy Rider Leangle, an ornament rifle that was hung on the wall caught his attention.

Thoughts began to race through Yuusuke's mind as he devised a follow-up plan against his enemy.

"Oh, is that all there is to your power?", the white hostile in his rider form taunted.

"Give Kiva-la back to us!", Yuusuke shouted at him, starting to get a little angry.

"Hah! What a fool! Come get her back yourself, if you're good enough, that is!"

Materializing his rouzer, the grim tarantula rider processed the power of the cards of 'Club **3****'**** (Screw Mole)** and 'Club **4'**** (Rush Rhinoceros)**.

Thrusting the rouzer forward, he came at Kuuga with every force he has with the execution of the "_**Rush/Screw Combo**_".

In face of such tremendous attack, Yuusuke clearly knew he possibly had only one chance to free Kiva-la, Its all or nothing!

The spiraling menace of the rouzer drill came thrusting like a dash of lightning bolt, Kuuga utilized every ounce of his senses and dodge rolled from the drilling rouzer.

"Now!", Yuusuke exclaimed to himself mentally, sprinting towards the ornament rifle that was hung on the wall.

Kuuga reached for the ornament rifle with his hand as he forcibly pulled the rifle off the nail that was pinned on the wall.

Holding the ornament rifle in his hand, Yuusuke paused briefly to catch a breathe and continued to look keenly at his brutal foe.

"Now, wait a minute. What would you be trying to do with an ornament rifle? You think a toy like that's gonna hurt me? Hahaha don't be silly, you imbecile!"

The madman's tone grew with lunacy once more, however Yuusuke did not pay the slightest attention to whatever he was saying, Yuusuke shuts off his eyesight and took a deep breathe for a second, readying himself for the most important part of his battle plan.

Clutching the ornament rifle in his right hand, he tapped into the power of the arcle belt and cried out,

**CHOU HENSHIN!**

Using the ornament rifle as an object of medium, Kuuga was able to transit from the form of Rising Mighty into Rising Pegasus Form.

"Now Natsumi! Catch hold of Kiva-la!", Yuusuke called out to Natsumi and fired the arrow at the exact point between the chandelier and the cage with extreme accuracy, as expected of the pegasus form.

The pulling gravity began to take its toll on the cage while it broke hold from the chandelier.

"Kiva-la!", Natsumi hurriedly hurled herself forward, stretching out her arms to catch hold of the cage in time.

"***Flitters*** Nat...Natsumi-chan!", Kiva-la's eyes gleamed a little with the tears of gratitude.

Natsumi inspected the cage door and tried to pull open by force but to no success.

Just then, her gramp Eijiro who has been keeping calm and observing all the chaos from a corner, came forward to take a look at the cage as he assured his dear grand-daughter.

"Let me take a closer look.", Eijiro the gramp squinted his eyes, coming even nearer to take another look at the shape of the cage's lock on the miniscule door.

He began to search his obsolete-looking vest accompanied by a series of tinkling sound from it.

"Ah, this should do!", out from the vest in his hand was a key that Natsumi found somewhat familiar,

"Wait, Jii, That was one of the keys for our home's attics, you don't mean...", the old man's grand-daughter was apparently surprised.

The old gramp nodded his head to his grandchild's speculation, inserting the key into the keyhole of the cage door.

***TWEAK***

The cage door unlocked as it opened gently.

" Hurhur~~ Free at last, Shall we go? Natsumi~?", Kiva-la is freed while she expressed her state of readiness to initiate a transformation with Natsumi.

"Let's go, Kiva-la.", Natsumi extended her right arm outwards as Kiva-la flied into her hand, with the petite white bat in her right hand, she stretched her right arm out and said out together with Kiva-la.

**Henshin!**

* * *

The white bat kissed Natsumi's forehead to create emblems of heart when her human host transformed, into a feminine rider in white with a few touches of purple.

"Kamen Rider... Kiva-la!", Natsumi gripped her saber with poise, assuming her battle stance, she joined the battle with Kuuga against their common enemy.

The crazed persona that laid beneath the armor of the tarantula rider, finally crossed his mental threshold, bursting out in a fitful rage,

"**THIS IS ABSURD**! Looks like all of you would not bow down in submission until I wipe the floor with all of you!"

Leangle-Proxy took out a couple of cards from the card-holder holstered at the side of his waist, he processed the power of '**Club** **J'**** (Fusion Jack)** and '**Club ****Q'**** (Absorb Queen)**.

Augmented with the might of his cards, he lets out a deep cry when he morphed into Proxy Leangle (Jack Form).

"This-this is...! Be careful, Natsumi-chan, I sensed a great surge of power within him!"

Empowered and bestowed with the power of Jack Form, the reborn rider of the monochrome is larger in size compared to its previous form.

Facing such opponent of physical intimidation, Kuuga tossed his cross-bow aside and assumed another form.

**CHOU HENSHIN!**

This time, the azure green rider turned into the Rising Titan Form of the violet armor.

"Together! Yuusuke!", Natsumi relayed to her comrade while she dashed towards the arachnid hulk, taking aim for a strike with her saber.

Kuuga materialized his Rising Titan Sword and charged fiercely from another side.

When both riders were about to hit, the proxy rider took a card from his holster and accessed the ability of that card with his gigantic rouzer.

***Proxy Rider Leangle (Jack Form)'s Rider System: (****Club **7 ** : Gel Jellyfish) – GEL! ***

The physical body of the leangle transmuted into a liquid form as both the Rising Titan Sword and the Kiva-la Saber passed through his aqueous body.

***SLASH!***

By the time Yuusuke and Natsumi noticed the trasmutation of their enemy it was already too late to pull back, resulting in them landing an attack on one another by accident.

"Yuusuke-kun, we have to think of something about this situation."

Needless to say, for Kuuga to fight against the Proxy all these while, Yuusuke did come to a certain conclusion, that is – The gap of inertia when the foe takes time to process the card.

Feeling egoistic about his superior power, the proud man approached Kiva-la step-by-step.

When he took out another couple of card from his card-holder, Yuusuke immediately noticed the opportunity and shouted out,

**NATSUMI-CHAN! HEAD FOR HIS CARDS!**

Kiva-la's entire body jerked up upon hearing Yuusuke, she quickly picked up her saber.

Proxy Leangle isn't deaf and of course heard it too, vigilantly defending his cards, he brutally thrusted his rouzer down at her with swift velocity.

In respond to the sudden assault, Natsumi performed a great act of riposte – dodging the attack and landing a brilliant touche at her opponent's waist, piercing through the card-holder and the deck of cards inside.

Torned at the sight of his destroyed deck of cards and the powers from it, he cried out loudly in fury

**WH-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

Finally, with the powers of obstruction aside, Yuusuke created a second Rising Titan Sword from his Arcle Belt as he unleashed his finisher together with Natsumi.

***Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rising Titan)'s Rider System: Double Rising Calamity Titan***

***Kamen Rider Kiva-la's Rider System: Sonic Stab***

Suffering heavy damage from both ends, Proxy Leangle dropped to his knees before he finally exploded, leaving the remnants of the proxy driver to shatter into dusts.

Both of them dispelled their rider forms and hurried along with the gramp and Kiva-la bat.

"Quick! I am afraid something might have happened to Kisuke-tachi too.", Natsumi couldn't stop herself from worrying.

* * *

Over here at Kisuke's side, parting split ways from Natsumi's group, he climbed up the left flight of stairs with Renee and Souma.

Reaching the upper floor after the stairs, unlike what their other cohort has encountered, what awaited them isn't any lengthy hallway or hidden hall.

Instead they arrived at a mysterious-looking interior of what that seemed to be a laboratory, all over the lab, they could see flasks and bottles of liquid substances on the tables that glowed in fluorescence of sapphire blue.

Kisuke and the group scouted through their strange surroundings with limited vision which the whole place was only illuminated by the glow of the blue substances.

They came to a dead end corner of the lab which they unanimously felt it was weirdly awkward, Souma went forward to try to give the wall a push.

***THOMP!***

Indeed, the wall swiveled, turning out to be a secret door which is based on a revolving mechanism.

The group ventured further into the area beyond the secret door, coming out to a path of stone stairway that goes spiraling around the upper exterior of the mansion all the way to the top.

"This stairway, it probably leads us to the beacon itself!", Kisuke exclaimed as he led the group up the path, speeding up their pace.

Running up and reaching the top, they could almost see the towering beam beacon itself.

After they finished climbing up the stairway, they reached the top of the mansion, the very place where the beam beacon tower stands.

The magnificence of the tower caught the eyes of Kisuke and the rest, they have also noticed a man with a safari-cap who has been standing right in front of the tower, with his back facing them.

The man who has been looking up at the core of the beacon tower, gradually turned over to face Kisuke and everyone.

"The current possessor of Descendriver, is it?", the safari-capped man in spectacle asked.

"How do you know? Who are you?", Kisuke questioned back, piqued at the man's unnatural knowledge of his power.

"My apologies, but I do not answer questions unnecessarily from the likes of people like you."

The dubious host adjusted his specs with one hand before he continued, "Guess I should at least introduce myself, You can simply call me – Narutaki."

"Narutaki? Why do I felt like I have heard that name somewhere before?", Kisuke couldn't help himself but can't seemed to shake off that light tinge of deja vu from this name.

Renee broke her silence, pointing at Narutaki, "I remember now, Tsukasa-san has mentioned you to us before. You are the one who has appeared to Tsukasa-san with the message."

"Oh ho! I see that Decade has mentioned me to you, how convenient!"

Summoning the wild replica of Kamen Rider Raia from the walls of dimension, he went on, "Then this make things simpler! Give back the Descendriver and I will ensure a swift, painless death for all of you!"

Kisuke took out the Descendriver, preparing himself to set the driver on the center of his hips, "I will never accede to such outrageous requests!"

Replica Rider Raia came at him when he was about to set the driver, yet before he could do so, the replica was impeded by an unexpected visitor,

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

A series of homing blast converged onto Raia, where he withstood all the attacks beyond his speed of reaction.

* * *

Diend came out of his cloak of invisibility, stepping forth to greet his old acquaintance, "Its been a long time, Narutaki."

"Di-diend! What are you doing here? I have no business with you!"

"My, my... What cold words to say~ Of course I would be here, what this mansion harnessed is supposed to be the greatest treasure of this world afterall."

Even more unfortunate, at this time Kadoya Tsukasa has also arrived as he saw the confrontation of stalemate between the two sides, "If it isn't you here, Narutaki.".

Tsukasa addressed his old nemesis while he came up to stand beside Kisuke, putting his hand on Kisuke's shoulder and assured him, "You have did an excellent job to find the site of beacon tower, Kisuke. Back down with your friends now while you let me and Daiki handle everything."

"But I-", Kisuke obviously couldn't agree to Decade's selfless request once more.

"Listen, Kisuke! You have no mandatory reasons to get yourself dirty in the old conflicts of me and him. Right from the start, this is me and kaito's battle to begin with!"

Renee and Souma gave Kisuke a light tap and looked at him silently with a look of console.

Tsukasa walked forward, setting the decadriver and took out his rider card, "Narutaki, shall we go with the usual treatment as always?", transforming upon his rider card's insertion.

**Henshin!**

**KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

"_**O-ONORE DIKEIDO**_! Always meddling in my affairs, getting into my way!"

This time Decade took things really fast, he leaped up in the mid-air where he initiated his own finisher,

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Final Attack Ride – D-D-D-Decade!***

A row of Decade's symbolic emblems projected towards Raia, zooming in with his finishing kick.

He landed in a half-crouch position upon scoring the attack onto the red rider who shortly exploded in this eventual turn of misfortune.

"Scram aside, The next to go will be the beacon tower itself.", Tsukasa commanded his old nemesis.

"Hehehahaha! Decade! You sure know how to make a mess around, but you won get to do so any longer!", said the man who was just infuriated about Tsukasa's interference a few minutes ago.

Narutaki turned to face the direction of the wide, empty fields from the view atop the mansion as he took a deep breathe to his chest and raised his hands up in an euphoric exclaimation.

* * *

**ARISE! KAMEN RIDER CORE!**

Aside from Narutaki who summoned it, everyone else were appalled at the sight of their gigantic opponent.

"And precisely I know that size alone doesn't have a thing on you, Decade! That is where the beacon's beam plays its part!"

In Narutaki's hands was a remote device which he took out from his pocket, he pointed the remote towards the tower and pressed the button.

Before anyone could have imagine how facing a large enemy could have get worse with, the beam projecting turret that sat at the top of the tower, aimed towards the heart of the super-size, flaming beast and fired the beam at it.

Noticing that familiar color of the florescent sapphire, Kisuke pointed out, "That color, its like what we saw back there at the labs!"

"Hahaha, young man, you have a keen sense of observation. That's right! This is the result of our extensive research, a substance of light that will power up Kamen Rider Core like never before."

**ROARRRR!**

Formerly igniting with flames in mixed tones of red and orange, now burned with a blue, luminous flame instead, while it combusted with even more intensity than before.

"Natsumikan, Yuusuke, transform and get ready to prepare for the worse.", Tsukasa instructed his crew before he turned to look at Narutaki's direction, which has already make his exit from the show with convenient silence.

Both Natsumi and Yuusuke henshined into Kamen Rider Kiva-la and Kuuga as they gathered closer with Decade and Diend.

"Is this what the greatest treasure of this world is all about? How disappointing!", Kaito expressed his sentiments of disdain, taking out his "K-Touch" device.

***Kamen Rider DiEnd's K-Touch System: G4! Ryuga! Orga! Glaive! Kabuki! Caucasus! Arc! Skull! Final Kamen Ride!***

Kaito sets the K-touch onto his buckler,

***DI-END!***

The buckler projected an image of his card, going through his helmet and evolved him into Complete Form!

Decade took out his own K-touch device and before he proceed he called out to Kisuke, Souma and Renee.

"Though it was only a short while, it has been nice to know all of you, hurry up and escape from here as far as possible, while you still can."

"But-", Kisuke hesitated again in face of Tsukasa's words.

"No more buts, Kisuke-kun, he was right. It is a man's pride to finish whatever he has started himself. To give them that sense of pride is the only thing we could do.", Souma spoke up in this critical juncture.

Hurriedly Souma forcibly pulled Kisuke along to make their exit with Renee and the gramp.

Seeing that they have escaped and at ease of mind, Tsukasa finally went on to toggle his K-touch device.

***Kamen Rider Decade's K-Touch System: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride!***

Decade sets the K-touch over the Decadriver,

***DECADE!***

Evolving into Complete form, his torso armor transmuted as it turned into an armor that bore a row of cards from each respective main riders on it and the 'Decade Complete KamenRide Card' on his forehead.

The roaring mass of flames in blue pounded down with might, sending the group to jump off the top of the mansion.

**CRASH!**

Although the altitude wasn't the highest from the top of the mansion, still Tsukasa and his comrades sustained a little injury from that jump, but they could all be certain that it was much better than getting crushed under the flame giant's pounding fist.

Tsukasa brushed the dirt of his suit and looked up at Core in observation, "Looks like he is going to be much harder than we thought."

Witnessing the scene a distance away from the mansion, Kisuke heartbeat accelerated as his breathe grew heavier,

"Please... please stay safe and be victorious! Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yuusuke, and Kaito!"

Getting up from the fall, Decade raised his head to look at the intimidating menace, he paused for a second while he mulled over to come up with a counter-strategy.

"Natsumikan, come here for a second.", Tsukasa requested of Natsumi, after he inserted a new card into the decadriver.

* * *

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Final Form Ride – K-K-K-Kivala!***

"What's the matter? Tsukasa-kun, we are-", before Natsumi could finish her sentence, Tsukasa interrupted with a somewhat familiar line,

"Stand still, this might tickle a little."

Decade turned Kiva-la to have her back facing him as he pried open a gap of light on Kiva-la's back

"Ee-ee-eeyah!", Natsumi led out an expected girly shriek.

"What is this? Tsukasa-kun?!", Kiva-la asked, now transformed into a sheathed, buster-sized sabre.

"Just stay with me and we will be alright, I have no time to explain.", Decade rushed forth towards the humongous enemy, wielding the Kiva-la Gran-Saber in his hand.

Yuusuke who was charging beside Tsukasa all these while, exerted all his energy to re-think that sense of crisis when he transformed into Rising Ultimate Form to fight Decade during that fateful Rider War.

"I can feel it, this feeling of helplessness and wanting to tear up at it.", Yuusuke let out a loud cry as he dived into the opportunity to enter that form.

**CHOU HENSHIN!**

"I..I did it!", Yuusuke rejoiced, managing to enter the Rising Ultimate Form of Kuuga once again.

Tsukasa praised Yuusuke while he readied his free hand to access the K-touch console, with their distance gettimg closer and closer to Kamen Rider Core, "That's impressive, Yuusuke. Now we are further even on the odds with the giant rider ahead of us."

"Don't let down our guard just yet, Look out!", Kaito warned his friends timely at the sight of the gigantic mass of flames which is spitting out volleys of large, blue fireballs at the riders' path.

**BOOM.. BOOM!**

Smoldering craters arose in their path where the fireballs landed, realizing that by running alone isn't enough to reach their foe, they finally materialized their own vehicle bikes and continued to rode along towards the giant.

This time, Kamen Rider Core lifted his stakes to another level. He raised his hands up as he grasped and nurtured a blue orb of energy.

With the group of riders on bike approaching a feasible distance from their foe to maneuver an attack, both Decade and DiEnd executes their attack ride via their K-touch to summon all the riders they could.

Kamen Rider Core ceaselessly charged up his energy orb in his hands until it reached a satisfactory size.

**ROARR!**

The deafening roar of the giant rider rang across the whole battlefield of prairie, while he levitated the energy orb above him.

The orb exploded into the altitude of the clouds, turning the entire sky into a majestic stretch of glowing, sapphire blue.

Seconds within the next moment, comets of energy stream came raining down.

The scale of the attack was so large that Tsukasa and the rest have possibly lost count of the comets that is coming down on them.

Decade inserted a card into his Decadriver and commanded loudly,

"COME CLOSER, EVERYONE!"

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Attack Ride – Levitation Field!***

When the levitation field took effect, all the rider's found themselves maching through mid-air against the gravity.

With Decade, DiEnd and Kuuga leading the group of summoned riders, they attempted to charge through the comet rain of energy.

**BAM..!**

Kamen Rider Arc was the first to get hit point-blank by the comet, with the comet sending him down to pummel into the ground followed by a cataclysmic blast.

The crash and the pulverization of the comet was lethal to the point, that nothing was left of Arc in the crater that became the summoned rider's deathbed, not even remnants of the bike could be seen from afar.

* * *

At Kisuke's side, they found themselves facing the wrath of the comet rain. even from the distance where they stood.

"Ki-Kisuke, look! At this pace, we will never be making out of this world alive! Quick, let's think of something!"

A jolt of memory strucks Renee as she recounted to Kisuke and Souma, "Kisuke-kun, remember in your satchel, aside from the Descendriver, there were a bunch of books in it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Renee-chan.", Kisuke turned to check in his bag, he took out one of the tomes, the logo of **Faiz** could be seen on the very tome that he took out of the satchel.

"Kisuke-kun, these tomes should take us to other worlds from what I could recall, if you raise the tome up in your hand and open it, the dimension gateway that connects us to that world will pour out from within."

"Renee-chan, is it true? Then let us hurry, we have no time! Look!", Souma flustered even more.

One of the comet seems unfortunately angled to head right where they stood, the comet became so near that they could feel its velocity, shaking the air and causing it to brush against their skin.

"HURRY! KISUKE!", Souma shouted in fear at the impacting comet.

Kisuke hurriedly raised his arm with the tome in the air, he opened the book only to see nothing but blank pages.

"This... Looks like this is it...", Kisuke assumed their demise when he thought that nothing is working from the tome.

However as the comet was about to reach them, not further than 3 metre in distance, the light finally came gushing out of the blank page in nick of time.

The light managed to envelop and sent Kisuke's groups into another world, securing them safely.

Yet on another side, danger continued to escalate for Tsukasa and his fighting crew.

* * *

Acknowledging the reality that he needs to use that move to ensure everyone a higher chance to survive, he took out a card with his left hand and told Natsumi – The sheathed saber that was now hung on his back, "Natsumikan, ready to go? We are going to counter against that giant beast of flame right now, together!"

"Lets go, Tsukasa-kun, I am always ready...!"

Decade inserted the card and initiated the counter-attack,

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Final Attack Ride – K-K-K-Kivala!***

"W-WHOA!", Kiva-la was surprised when the kiva-la sheathe revealed itself, which the saber glowed with supreme luminance, it unsheathed not only one but a massive swarm of countless sabers that levitated in the air.

The sabers multiplied more and more from the sheathe, "Charge!", Kiva-la bat in her sheathed form ordered.

The sabers began to clash with the rain of comets, matching them on even grounds.

With the Kiva-la saber swarm fending off the comets, Decade and the group of riders finally managed to soar pass Kamen Rider Core in height.

A silent rapport synchronized everyone as they leaped off the bike to unleash their finishing rider kicks on the blue giant of flame from above.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Final Attack Ride – D-D-D-Decade!***

DiEnd and the rest of the riders also braced themselves, landing their energy-laced drop kick down on the gigantic foe.

Remaining sabers of the swarm also gathered for a frontal assault of unison thrusts.

**GWARRGHHH!**

Kamen Rider Core staggered from the heavy assault and it began to stumble.

The group of riders managed to land safely upon executing their finishing kick, Natsumi resuming her rider forms came running up to Kuuga and DiEnd while they look up at the dying giant.

Sensing the doom of this world, Kaito and Yuusuke finally undo their battle forms, attempting to call forth and escape through a dimension gate.

However as they prepared to leave, they noticed something that was terribly wrong.

"Wait... Where, where is Tsukasa-kun?", Natsumi got anxious and uneasy while she asked, still looking around for Tsukasa's presence.

"Natsumi-chan, T-That is...!", Yuusuke couldn't believe what he saw when he pointed to Natsumi at what he saw.

Right on the heart of Kamen Rider Core, Decade faced the threat of being absorb into it, a result of Tsukasa aiming right for the heart when he executed his final attack ride.

"GO! NATSUMI! ESCAPE WITH KAITO AND YUUSUKE!", Tsukasa shouted across the distance to Natsumi, still grappling onto the heart of the giant rider via the Ride-Booker stabbed in it.

"No... Tsukasa-kun, I can never leave you behind... How can I ever do so?", Tears flowed down from Natsumi's cheeks, being at loss for decisions under this circumstances.

"Tsukasa, What are you thinking? Choosing to face the beast all alonw by yourself in the end...", Kaito undid his rider form, looking at Tsukasa and the flame giant in disbelief...

Hanging by the Ride-Booker which is stabbed in the heart of Kamen Rider Core, Decade selected Blade and Hibiki on his K-Touch and initiated their Final Attack Ride.

***Kamen Rider Decade's Rider System: Final Attack Ride – Blade! Hibiki!***

King Blade and Armed Hibiki teleported to Decade's side due to K-touch's summoning effect from their Final Attack Ride.

Armed Hibiki leaped and drew his Armed Saber, unleashing his finisher, "**Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei**"

The fiery sword beam sliced the heart of Core into two while Armed Hibiki cuts down from above.

King Blade followed up with his "**Royal Straight Flush**", dicing the heart of the core further with his Super-charged slash.

Decade coordinated with Armed Hibiki and King Blade all these while, mirroring their finisher.

With the heart of the core utterly destroyed, Kamen Rider Core finally howled for the last time, before he fell to the ground completely in explosion.

Due to the after-effect of the beam beacon's augmentation, so has the damage of Core's explosion increased with its power.

Upon the explosion, combustion took effect in the air where the blue flames caused the explosion to spread out endlessly like a super-nova.

"**TSUKASA-KUN!**", Natsumi cried and yelled out to him, going down on her knees as she looked on, refusing to acknowledge the cruel reality...

"Natsumi, I hate to say this...", at moments like this, even Kaito struggled to speak, which his eyes began to grew teary, with an expression of sadness and sorrow all on his face.

The explosion began to wipe out the existences in its reaches, with no signs of stopping while it is getting closer and closer to Kaito and the rest.

"It's too late to save him now, we have to leave! Or we would have wasted Tsukasa's selfless efforts to save all of us!", Daiki held Natsumi tightly from her side with his arms, trying to shake and wake her up.

Natsumi never answer; she refused to respond.

The widespread of the super-nova was so near, Kaito had no choice but to call forth the dimension gate. Yuusuke and the remaining summoned riders escaped through the gate, Daiki could only use his last resort to pull Natsumi along by force with all his strength...

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

Previously impacted from the energy comet, Kisuke gradually squinted and opened his eyes slowly while he swept his sight across the surroundings.

Kisuke got up to look around, trying to determine where he is but to no avail.

Everything around him was a complete blank, nothing but endless boundaries of white and gray.

"Kisuke", a familiar voice called out to him, he turned around to see a person which he never thought was possible.

"Tsukasa-san!", Kisuke came up to Tsukasa, with lots of questions in his mind.

"What is this place? And where are the rest?", Kisuke asked.

"This is the gap of dimensions. Natsumi and the rest should have escaped to safety in another world by now.", Tsukasa replied as he revealed a gentle and warm smile on his face.

"I see, I am glad to hear that then. I am so sorry, in face of crisis, I couldn't do anything to help you, I-"

"I understand, Kisuke. It was me who asked you not to stick your hand in this after all.", Tsukasa gave Kisuke's shoulder a light tap, assuring his uneasiness.

"Because your journey is only about to begin.", Tsukasa walked a few steps aside and stared at the endless boundaries of the dimensional gap.

"As you journey across the worlds, you will run into different places and people. At times we bond; at times we conflict with one another instead. But because of the memories that we share, even if it's just 1 second, or 1 frame of photo, we would do everything to protect, to cherish everything of the worlds we have journeyed to."

Tsukasa walked over and stood in front of Kisuke, taking his 'Blackbird Fly TLR Camera' off his neck and hanged it around Kisuke's instead.

"That is what it is to be, a passing-by kamen rider."

"Tsukasa...", Kisuke gave Tsukasa's heart-felt speech a deep thought.

At this time another couple of voices called out to him, this time from a further distance.

_Kisuke... Kisuke!_

"Go forth, Kisuke. The companions of your journey; they are waiting for you."

Kisuke turned away to face the direction of the voices, holding onto the camera given by Tsukasa tightly, he picked up his stride as he came to end of the gap tunnel, reaching out to the light from it with his hand...

* * *

**Author's Note: Spoiler Warning! Readers can opt to stop here if they want to avoid spoilers in all forms at all costs. Starting from next episode, we would be going on in a 3-episodes arc for each original rider world (except for a 5~6 episodes arc that connects both Agito & Kuuga since the two shares a similar universe)**

And the main point is, Kisuke and his companions will be visiting them at a timeline AFTER their respective stories has ended after their last episodes, to be put simply, its a journey of a re-visit (from reader's point-of-view), as such there can be unintentional spoiler. (For a brutal example, revelation of Yuka's death in Faiz's World for those who have not finished watching the series)

**Lastly, this episode is essentially a hand-over arc from Tsukasa to Kisuke. And i found the content lengths and proportions for episode 2 and 3 to be pretty unbalanced, for this issue i would do my best to keep content lengths at a constant level. Til then, see ya on next episode!**


End file.
